P
by boASHoks
Summary: I look down at my chest, the silver "P" seems to be laugh at me as the moonlight reflects off the necklace. How can I go on like this? Knowing that I am not who I am. Why me? Me. The one whose father doesn't even know I'm his. Me. He one whose father is Severus Snape. Severitus /Sevitus featuring an abused Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and a manipulative Albus Dumbledore
1. Prologue

A/N: So this is my first ever fanfiction so I'm sortof new to this. Critism is always welcome. Here it goes...

I stare at the letter in my hands. I don't see how this is possible. Everything I know is a lie. Everything.

I look down at my chest, the silver "P" seems to laugh at me the moonlight reflects off of the necklace. How can I go on like this? Knowing that I am not who I am. I don't know what to do what would Sirius…

Sirius. I think with a sense of dread. How would he react? Would he still love me? Will he turn away? Will he blame me for not being his best mate's son? And if he doesn't want me, then what will I do? He was my last hope, my only hope at family, the only one who said he wanted me.

I close my eyes and focus. I will not cry. I cannot cry. Crying is for weaklings. I need to stay strong. Stay strong for… for whom? Why do I need to do this anymore? Why do I have to suffer so much? And why me? Why is it always me? Me. The one whose mother was murdered when I was just a baby. Me. The one who's only remaining relatives enjoy beating the life out of me. Me. The one who's godfather is a wanted criminal. Me. The one whose father doesn't even know I'm his. Me. The one whose father is Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I effortlessly put up a glamour to cover up my scars. Well most of them anyway. I leave one of them visible, the one on my forehead.

Looking around, I undo all the charms I placed on my room. At once, the room shrinks down and I feel the bed I'm sitting on grow coarse and uncomfortable. My walls change from a Slytherin green to a dirty white and all of my important stuff shrinks down and flies into my trunk. Dudley's old stuff appears where it once was.

I'm ready. Now, if the Weasleys or any of the professors from school come in, they won't realize what I've been doing behind their backs.

It had been a great summer. Well, in comparison to what other people get to do, this summer looks boring but, to me, this summer has been great. I figured out how to cast a wandless muggle repelling charm and my cousin hasn't gotten to me once. My uncle hasn't either. I shiver at the thought of my uncle getting to me. Last year, he had started going further than ever before.

FLASHBACK

"What did you do to her? What did you do!" he yelled. He smacked me on the face.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." I stutter, afraid of what my uncle might do to me this time.  
"I-I didn't m-m-mean to, I promise." My eyes skirt around the room, looking for a way to escape.  
My uncle smacks me again, harder this time. But I still refuse to show any tears, any weaknesses.

"You little freak," he picked me up off the ground, where I had fallen by the back of my shirt; "you're into it now."

He drags me into the basement, where nobody will be able to see me or hear my screams and starts punching me. I manage to hold in my scream for about four minutes but, it's too much for me. The last thing I see is my uncle calling me a 'good for nothing freak who I should have never taken in' or something along those lines. I could hardly hear over my screams.

END FLASHBACK

I shiver at the thought of that night, I had been unconscious for 3 days afterwards. My uncle had thought it funny to have some of his friends help him have his fun with me.

It pains me how weak I was. To be beat up after facing a werewolf was one thing; to be knocked unconscious by my muggle uncle is another.

My aunt had tried to stop Vernon, to convince him that it wasn't my fault that she had done magic, that she must have been born with it; he didn't listen. My Uncle threatened to do worst to both me and her if she tried to do anything. She was afraid to do anything.

Currently, Aunt Petunia has been living in the guest room, Marge's room if you ask my uncle. She convinced Vernon that she had gotten sick and didn't want to be in the same room as him so that he doesn't catch whatever it is that she has.

Truth is, she's as healthy as ever and has been having me put glamours on her to make her appear sick. She doesn't know how to do any wandless spells, or any spells with a wand at all, truthfully.

Yes, you are correct in assuming that my aunt is indeed a witch.

Auntie hadn't remembered getting her Hogwarts letter until now. It was one of the many memories _He _had removed.

_He _had wiped many of our memories. The first few weeks of my being an orphan, Auntie's short stay at Hogwarts, those times we had escaped from my uncle, etc. He even erased the whole schools memories when I got sorted into Slytherin.

Why would he erase my memories?

Well, the reason is surprisingly simple, they didn't fit into his plan.

He planned out my entire life before I was even born. He made sure that either me or Neville would become the child of his prophecy (a fake if I've ever heard one). He would get the Boy Who Lived to worship him and destroy Voldemort for him. Then, there would be some sort of 'tragic accident' and I would die. He, the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore, would then be in a perfect position to rule the world from behind the scenes.

And his plan worked out pretty good at first. Sure, there were times when things would go wrong, like when Sirius turned out to be innocent. But, his plan was fairly successful.

Until now.

I don't know how or why I remember everything now. My memories returned just a week ago.

It is odd that it happened a week ago. One would have thought that if something magical would have happened, it would have happened on my birthday due to the fact that birthdays are a very magical time of the year.

But, of course, everything odd is going to happen to Harry bloody Potter.

I toy with my amulet. I wonder if _he _knows about it. I've had it ever since I can remember. I know it must be magical since no one seems to be able to see it. Except me.

My guess is that only my blood relatives on my father's side are able to see it.

Originally, I thought that I was the only one who could but how would I have gotten it if no one knew about it.

I think of the tootsy-pop commercial I had seen once:  
"The world may never know"

I smile. My face feels so weird. I wonder if it's because I haven't smiled in so long or because my face is finally maturing. I know most kids my age hate it but I can't wait to go through puberty. However, I'm probably the smallest boy in my year and being locked in a cupboard most of my childhood doesn't help. I really want to grow a bit. Hell, even Malfoy is taller than me.

I look out the window. It's two minutes till midnight now. The stars are shining brightly in the sky and the crescent moon reminds me of a fairy tale it's so perfect.

One minute till midnight. One minute until I am finally 15. I start to wonder what sort of adventure I am going to have this year. My hopes of a quiet year disappeared a while ago.

20 seconds. I start to fidget with my necklace again. I am wide awake, regardless the time.

5 seconds.

4 seconds.

3.

2.

1.

I release the breath I am holding. For once, nothing happened.

Just then, an owl sweeps in through my open window and drops a letter on my head.

I hate it when I jinx myself.


End file.
